Vocaloid No Nichijou
by orthrosnoshion
Summary: Kisah kehidupan sehari-hari karakter Vocaloid kita tercinta di sekolah. Dimulai dari seorang Kaito Shion yang selalu apes, Gakupo yang tingkat kemesumannya tinggi, Len yang selalu menyembah buah pisang, Rin yang berusaha menyadarkan Len, Miku yang selalu adem ayem saja, Luka yang selalu keep calm, dan Meiko sang banteng liar.


**VOCALOID NO NICHIJOU**

 **DAILY LIVES OF VOCALOID**

 **By Orthosnoshion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre :** **Family, Humor, slice of life, friendship and a bit of romance.**

 **Warning : Typo, abal abal, gaje, EYD ancur dan lain lain**

.

.

Live 1: Aku Kaito Shion

Pagi yang indah di hari ini...burung burung berkicauan. Berdiri lah sebuah rumah bercat putih sederhana yang nampaknya tenang dan serasi dengan hari yang indah ini..

Di salah satu kamar di rumah itu. Meringkuk seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan selimut tebal hangat yang menggulungnya. Pemuda yang bernama Kaito Shion itu kini sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Sayang sekali mimpi indahnya harus buyar dikarenakan oleh bunyi berdering keras yang berasal dari sebuah mesin berbentuk bundar yang di dalamnya ada angka-angka terdiri dari 1 kemudian memutar ke arah 12 dan 3 buah jarum menunjuk ke salah tiga(?) angka dan mesin tersebut dinamakan jam alarm.

* _kriiiiiiiiiinnnngggg_ *

"...mmmhhhmmm..."

* _kriiiiiiiiiiinnnggggg_ *

"...Lima jam lagi... zzzzzz"

Kaito malah mengigau sebentar dan kembali terlelap.

Entah karena kesal atau tidak sabar, demi menunaikan tugasnya sebagai jam alarm yang baik, malah mengeraskan suara deringannya yang bisa membuat penyanyi opera bangga(emangnya bisa?).

* _KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG_ * *DUAAAARRRRRR*

"HIIIYAAAA!" teriak Kaito melompat kaget dari tempat tidurnya dan berhasil membenturkan kepalanya di langit-langit kamar dan mendarat dengan gak elit di lantai.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda berambut biru tersebut bangkit dari lantai dan berpose ala jagoan silat seperti di acara-acara tv yang memasang kuda-kuda hendak bertarung , dan menoleh-noleh mencari sumber dari suara ledakan yang membangunkannya dari alam akhira- eh, maksudnya alam mimpi.

Setelah beberapa detik mencari, akhirnya pandanganya jatuh ke seonggok benda bundar yang telah hangus di atas meja belajar di samping kasurnya.

Menyadari apa yang telah menyebabkan suara ledakan tadi, Kaito segera mengambil jam alarm tersebut dan memeluknya erat.

"TEEEEEDAAAAK!" teriaknya lebay sambil nangis bombay "MY JAM ALARM!"

Saking serunya nangis, Kaito tidak sadar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"...Kaito-nii..."

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku!" teriak Kaito lebay. Masih memeluk jam alarm tadi.

"Kaito-nii..."

"Padahal kita sudah bersama selama 2 tahun!"

"Kaito-nii."

"Apa jadinya persahabatan yang telah kita bangun selama 2 tahun terakhir!"

"Kaito nii-chan!"

"Huh? Kau masih hidup, jam? Kok memanggilku dengan sebutan nii-chan?" kata Kaito sambil mengamati jam alarmnya yang hangus dengan bego, "Terlebih lagi kenapa suaramu mirip Kaiko?"

* _Pletak_ *

"ADAW!?" teriak Kaito karena seseorang menjitak belakang kepalanya.

"...Aku ada dibelakangmu, Kaito-nii... dan aku bukan jam."

Kaito menoleh kebelakang sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitak, "Eh, Kaiko? Kenapa tidak mengetuk dulu?"

Kaiko Shion, adiknya Kaito yang juga berambut biru, menatap tajam kearah kakaknya, "Sudah kulakukan, karena tidak ada balasan, aku masuk saja." Jawabnya enteng, "Sekarang jam 06.37 dan sekolah akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Kaito-nii!" kata Kaiko sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar, "Aku berangkat dulu berhubung sekarang hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan kenaikan kelas, chiao!" dengan itu Kaiko menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Kaito yang bengong kayak sapi ompong atas percakapan sepihak tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kaito tersadar dari kebengongannya, 'Lho, bukannya hari ini waktunya pembagian kelas?' pikirnya, "Kaiko! Wait for me!" teriak Kaito sebelum berlari secepat kilat ke kamar mandi untuk mandi(Ya iyalah, emang buat apa).

~VNN~

Kaito berlari dengan kesal dijalanan, dia merasa sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak adil! Sudah bangun telat, jam alarmnya meledak, ditinggal adiknya berangkat duluan memakai mobil temannya, dikejar anjing liar karena tidak sengaja menginjak ekor si anjing tersebut, ditambah lagi dirinya tidak sempat sarapan karena terburu-buru.

Dia merasa kalau ia tidak disukai oleh dewa keberuntungan entah karena apa...

'APA DIRIKU TERLALU GANTENG?!' batinnya gak nyambung.

Kaito melihat jam tangannya, pukul 06.52... masih ada beberapa menit untuk sampai ke sekolah, Kaito tersenyum indah, Yosh! dia tidak akan terlambat.

Menambah kecepatan larinya bak orang kesurupan, Kaito tidak memedulikan segala rintangan yang ada dihadapannya, seperti kotoran kucing, ia lompati, genangan air, ia terjang, nenek kesusahan menyeberang jalan, ia bantu sebrang, orang jualan es, ia beli esnya, kucing terjebak di atas pohon, ia turunin... Lho, bukannya semua itu tambah membuat dirinya jadi terlambat?

Alhasil saat sekolah Crypton Gakuen berada dalam jarak pandang, Kaito melihat bahwa pintu gerbang sekolah mulai menutup dengan perlahan.

"UWOOOOOOOOOO!" dengan teriakan perang, Kaito mengerahkan semua tenaganya dalam berlari sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Jarak Kaito dan gerbang sekolah tinggal beberapa meter sedangkan gerbang tersebut hampir menutup. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Kaito pun melompat sekuat tenaga diikuti dengan bersalto ke sisa gerbang yang masih belum ditutup, dengan efek slowmotion, "AKUU! TIDAK! AKAN! TERLAMBAAAAAAT! BAT~ BAT~ BAAAAT~"

.

.

.

* _kreeeeet_ * * _cklik_ *

.

.

"SAAAAAAAFFE!" teriaknya lebay saat ia mendarat dengan mulus di halaman sekolah bersamaan dengan gerbang yang sudah tertutup rapat dan dikunci.

Kaito joget-joget gak jelas dengan diiringi oleh lagu _We Are The Champion_ yang entah muncul darimana setelah kemenangannya atas lomba lari dadakan tadi, lupa bahwa kelas sudah dimulai. Pak Satpam yang dari tadi mengawasi hanya geleng-geleng kepala terhadap satu makhluk ajaib ini.

~VNN~

Crypton Gakuen memang salah satu sekolah andalan di Jepang. Salah satu yang membuat sekolah ini penuh ketenaran adalah peraturan tegas dan disiplin dari kepala sekolahnya yang entah lebih demen dipanggil _master_ oleh guru dan murid lainnya, dan tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya.

Tapi yang paling unik dari sekolah ini adalah muridnya, yang terkenal unik bin ajaib, salah satu contoh murid ya yang tadi tersebut, Kaito Shion, murid kelas 2-B. Sebenarnya ada murid-murid yang normal, tapi mayoritas murid-murid di sekolah ini didominasi oleh murid-murid yang rada-rada miring kepalanya, jadi jangan kaget kalau pindah sekolah ke Crypton Gakuen.

~VNN~

Kaito mengetuk pintu kelasnya... kelas 2-F... Semua yang ada di kelas mendongak.

"Kau terlambat Kaito." kata suara seorang perempuan yang menyeramkan... Kaito menatap sang pemilik suara.

'Mati aku... Meiko-sensei... rumornya dia adalah wanita tersadis di Crypton Gakuen...dia... dia dikabarkan pernah memakan murid Crypton Gakuen hidup-hidup' batin Kaito (SANGAT LEBAY)

"Ma-maaf Sensei, tadi banyak rintangan sewaktu dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Jangan mengada-ngada Kaito." kata Meiko-sensei dengan aura membunuh, "Cepat, duduk di bangkumu, pelajaran hampir dimulai."

"Hai, sensei!" jawab Kaito buru-buru ngacir ke salah satu bangku kosong di sebelah cewek yang rambutnya teal dan diikat model twintail.

"MIKU-CHAN!" seru Kaito.

"Kaito-kun..." Kata Miku pelan.

"KITA SEKELAS?!" tanya Kaito.

"KAITOOO ! JANGAN BERTERIAK SAAT JAM PELAJARAAAAAN !"

*WUSSSHHH*

Sebuah kursi melayang ke arah Kaito.

"Mampus dah gue..." kata terakhir dari Kaito sebelum kursi yang melayang tersebut mengenai mukanya.

* _DUAAAAK_ *

Dengan suara hantaman yang memuaskan, Kaito tepar di lantai kelas.

.

.

.

Kaito membuka perlahan lahan matanya, dengan kabur dia melihat bentuk bentuk dari beberapa orang yang mengerumuninya..

"Kaito, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang pria yang berambut merah dan juga memakai syal merah.

"Kaito-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini giliran cewek yang ia kenali sosoknya sebagai Miku.

"Kaito, you alright dude?" kata cowok berambut pink terang dan memakai topi ski.

"Cepat! Beri Kaito-nii pisang! Aku yakin ia akan langsung sadar!" kata cowok berambut pirang.

"Hush! Kaito-nii bukan monyet, Len! Kasih saja jus jeruk, itu baru tepat!" kata cewek berambut pirang dan memakai pita.

"Kalian berdua salah! Yang lebih benar itu, Kaito-san bisa sadar jika mendapat ciuman dari seorang putri!" kata cewek yang berambut pirang bergelombang dan memakai bando telinga kucing.

"Dongeng dari mana tuh, SeeU? Kok terbalik?" kali ini kata cewek berambut hijau rumput dan memakai kacamata google.

"KAITO ! KALAU GAK BANGUN GUE RAPE LHO..! WEHEHEHE..ADUH ADAW Luka-sama, maaf..becanda.."

'Siapa, siapa yang mau nge-rape dia... apa Mi-tunggu ! tadi suaranya lelaki...?!

"DI RAPE GAKUPO, MAU LO, KAITOOO!"

.

.

.

KAITO LANGSUNG SADAR SEKETIKA DISERTAI EPILEPSI DAN KEJANG-KEJANG.

"AKU TAK TAHU KALAU SEKELAS DENGAN GENG VOCALOID LAGI!"

Yah, mungkin inilah takdir dari seorang Kaito Shion, Malangnya nasibmu...

TBC~

 **Author Note:**

 **Sebenarnya ini Cuma side project dari fic-ku yang lain.**

 **Cuma sekedar buat ngilangin stres aja.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter berikut.**


End file.
